


A Day To Remember

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Admiral's visiting. Julian not himself. The crew dodging and weaving. A day to remember!





	1. Chapter 1

A DAY TO REMEMBER

Julian yawned as he sat up when the computer informed him it was 0700 hours.  
He caught sight of his dress uniform and frowned,a delegation of Starfleet brass were arriving this morning and all senior officers were to be  
there in dress uniform.  
He threw the covers back and scratched his chest as he climbed out of bed.  
How I long for the days of the 'boring,dismal' spaca station as Paul Timar called it when it appeared on the assignment roster.  
"Boring and dismal lasted all of six hours!" He smirked as he made his bed.  
That was just about the time Gul Jasad showed up demanding to know what happened to Gul Dukat and his Galor class ship.  
"If you wanted boring Julian Subatoi Bashir you should have taken Dr. Delon's offer when you graduated!" He answered himself   
as he pulled his pajama top off and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
He glanced in the mirror as he passed it and did a double take.  
"NOOOOO!" He exclaimed with a moan. 

 

 

Worf walked along the Promenade cutting a striking and commanding figure in his red dress uniform.  
He frowned as he saw Dr. Bashir hurry into the Infirmary.  
He hoped there was not an emergency.  
Perhaps I should stop by incase the Doctor's absence needs explaining.

Julian loaded the hypospray with an antihistamine and pressed it to his neck and clenched his fist as the medication entered his system.  
He closed his eyes and sighed as the urge to scratch subsided immediately.  
"Doctor?"  
Julian placed the hypospray back on the cart in front of him before he turned around.  
"Commander,is there something I can do for you?" If Worf was here it must be serious.  
He hates Doctor's,as he has told me many times before.  
"I saw you come in and thought perhaps there was an emergency." Worf scowled.  
"No,no emergency thankfully." Julian answered blinking.  
"Then...we should be on our way to the docking ring."  
"Yeah,okay." Julian replied and followed him out.  
Worf eyed him seruptitiously as they waited for the turbolift.  
The doctor did not seem his 'peppy' self.  
"Are you well?"  
"Yes,why do you ask?"  
"You do not appear to be your exuberant self."  
"Um,I'm just a little tired is all."  
"I see." Worf replied,annoyed that he had been concerned about the man.

Julian squeezed his eyes shut as the turbolift came to a halt.  
It helped him little as he stepped out into a blurry corridor.  
He blinked again hoping to clear his vision and followed a few steps behind the Klingon commander as he walked to the others.  
Julian came to a stop next to Worf and straightened his uniform.  
"Nice of you both to join us considering the Gettysburg has begun docking procedures." Sisko admonished.  
"I am--" Worf started.  
"Here they come." Sisko interrupted coming to attention and pleased to see his officers do likewise.  
The airlock rolled open and four Admiral's stepped forth.  
"Welcome back Admiral Whatley." Sisko smiled.  
"Thank you Ben,it's good to be able to come back.  
You succeeded in getting this station back and holding the Dominion off. Starfleet wants to know your secret."  
Whatley smiled as they shook hands.  
"Well,I did have some help."  
"Very effective help." Whatley nodded.  
"My crew appreciates that sir."Sisko answered for them all.  
"Let me introduce you to my co-Admiral's--Chestler,Kellin and T'Var."  
"Welcome to DS9,this is my senior staff..."  
"Sirs." Julian nodded as he was introduced.  
"Ben,if it's not too much trouble we'd appreciate a tour."  
"Of course Admiral."  
"Of the whole facility." T'Var added.  
"We'll start with operations. Major,Mr. Worf,you'll join us. The rest of you are dismissed to your duties until I contact you."  
Sisko led them to the turbolift and departed for Ops.  
"I need to change and get to my repairs. See you later?"  
"Hmm? Later? Of course Miles."   
The Chief nodded and went to the turbolift.  
"If you'll excuse me,I need to make sure Quark is on his best behavior." Odo added and followed Miles into the turbolift.  
Julian watched it descend and leaned against the wall tiredly.  
At least my vision is clearing now. Damn antihistamine is almost worse than the itchiness! Almost.   
Julian pushed off the wall and slowly walked to the turbolift.  
If I can make it through the day I'll be okay and with a good nights sleep...   
I just hope there isn't an emergency because I don't feel up to dealing with that right now.  
He stepped into the lift and held the back rail as he called for the habitat ring.  
He went to his quarters and changed into his station uniform then checked in at the Infirmary,which thankfully was slow at the moment,but it was still early.  
Maybe I should go and get a nap,it would help.  
"Doctor,you had a communique from Starfleet Medical last night,they had some questions about that Bajoran flu you treated a few weeks ago."  
"Thank you Kirby." Julian replied and headed to his office.  
He had spent nearly two days on the surface treating it.  
It was a minor inconvenience to the Bajor's but since they were dealing with other species one had to be vigilant in treating it should   
someone who could be succeptible to it come into contact with them.  
He'd also imposed a week long quartantine which initially went over like a lead balloon until Bajor's head doctor supported his decision  
when he saw the wisdom of not exposing non-Bajoran's to something that could harm them.  
Julian got a glass of water from the replicator as he answered the communique.  
He glanced at the glass and knew he'd have many more before the day was over since the antihistamine was expected to cause dry mouth.

 

"Is Dr. Bashir still in his office?" Jabara quizzed Kirby.  
"As far as I know."  
It wasn't the first time he'd lost all track of time and missed lunch and Jabara had made it her personal duty to see that he ate.  
"Doctor?" She inquired not fiding him at his desk.  
"I'll be right out." He called from the small lavoratory located off the side off his office.  
She remembered when he first arrived and had the small room built.  
It contained a toilet,small sink,shower and a cot where he'd slept before when he didn't want to be far from a patient.  
"So what can I do for my head nurse?"   
"Go to lunch. It's after 1300."  
"Sometimes I wonder who's really in charge here." He commented as he passed her.  
"Why you are Doctor." She responded innocently.  
Julian laughed and left the Infirmary.  
She smiled as she returned the empty glass to the replicator and went back to her duties.

 

 

 

 

 

Julian walked into Quark's for lunch and felt pretty good now that his bladder didn't feel like it was about to explode.  
He sat down at the bar and drummed his fingers while waiting for Quark to attend to him in the crowded bar.  
Five minutes became ten and he grew thirsty again.  
"Quark!" He called but got no answer from the busy Ferengi.  
"QUARK!" He tried again.  
"Just a minute Doctor,I'm so busy I can hardly keep up. It's like latinum on legs!"  
"I'm thrilled for you really,can I get a drink now?"  
"Here." Quark said and poured a drink into a glass and placed it down in front of him.  
"What is it?"  
"It's green."  
"I can see that."  
"That's it's name. I just got it in,try it and tell me if it's any good."  
Julian took a sip.  
It was kind of lemon-limey,pretty good tasting.  
He drank it down and was going to order another but Quark had vanished again.  
"Freel,get me another of these...green drinks. I'll be at a table upstairs,please send someone up so I can order lunch." Julian requested.   
Freel gave him the drink and Julian headed for the stairs with it.  
He slipped into the only vacant table overlooking the dabo tables.  
Five minutes later a waiter appeared and he ordered a stacked crescent sandwich with a pickle on the side and another drink since  
he'd finished the one he'd had.  
I'll have to remember to tell Quark how refreshing it is.  
I wonder where he got it,maybe I can get a case for myself.  
He hoped his lunch would come soon,he was famished!

 

 

 

 

Miles O'Brien walked into the Infirmary and looked around but didn't see Julian.  
He was going to ask him if he wanted to get a snack at Quark's to tie them over until the buffet later.  
"Chief? Can I help you?"  
"Is Julian around here somewhere?" He asked Jabara.  
"No,he went to lunch...an hour ago." She replied glancing at the wall chronometer and frowning.  
"Computer,locate Dr. Bashir." Miles ordered.  
'Dr. Bashir is in Quark's.'  
"Ah,that explains it. The bar was inordinately busy,he probably had to wait a while."  
Jabara nodded relieved.  
"I'll bring him back for you."  
"Thanks."  
Miles nodded and left,crossing the Promenade to the Ferengi bar.  
"Afternoon Chief.  
"Business slowed down a bit Quark?"  
"Yeah,but my lunch crowd brought in a lot of latinum." Quark grinned.  
"For which I'm sure you're extremely happy about. Where's Julian?"  
"Upstairs."  
"Thanks." Miles replied and headed for the spiral staircase.  
He reached the top and espied Julian at a side table where he appeared to be attempting the Gramilian sand pea trick Miles had taught him...  
with little success judging by the amount of pea's littering the floor around him.  
"Julian?"  
"MILES! Have a drink with me!" Julian exclaimed and held up a near empty glass. "It's green!" He added then broke into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh,my God." Miles breathed.  
Julian was bombed.  
Not just a little,but thoroughly.  
"Julian,we need to get you out of here." He whispered and hauled the younger man to his feet.  
"I'm...I'm not done with my pea's!" Julian protested.  
"You'll be done completely if Sisko and the Admiral's see you!" Miles hissed.  
"Admiral's? Oh...yeah." Julian laughed as Miles put an arm around his waist to help him walk.  
"That's it,one foot in front of the other."   
The were just a few steps from the Promenade when they ran into Worf.  
"WORF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Julian called and laughed at his joke.  
Worf stopped and stared at them.  
"You..." Worf started then turned to O'Brien scowling. "He is drunk!"  
"I didn't realize that!" Miles retorted.  
"Ssh,don't tell the Admiral's." Julian whispered,then giggled.  
"If the Admiral's,not to mention Captain Sisko,see him like this..."  
"I know Worf,that's why I'm trying to get him out of here!"  
"Yes,yes,that is wise."  
Julian punched Worf in the chest and grinned.  
"I like you Worf! I really do!"  
"Come on Julian."  
"Where we goin' Miles?"  
"To the Infirmary." Miles replied walking him to the door.  
"Do you think that is wise?"  
"Jabara can give him something to sober him up."  
"I had not thought of that."  
"Oh,no!" Miles exclaimed.  
"What?" Worf asked.  
"Lemme see." Julian said as Miles looked down on the Promenade.  
"Sisko is headed for the Infirmary! Worf,get them away from there!" Miles ordered.  
"How?" Worf inquired startled.  
"I don't care! Make something up! Just get them away from there!"  
"Right!" Worf replied and hurried down the stairs.

"Hurry Worf." Miles whispered peeking over the railing.  
"Hi!" Julian waved to them.  
"Julian,we have to be quiet because...because the Jerries are around here." Miles whispered.  
"They must have snuck over the Rhine." Julian nodded quietly.  
Miles pushed him back from the railing suddenly.  
"That was too close,they almost saw us."  
"Who almost saw you?"  
Miles spun around startled,taking Julian with him.  
"Whoa!" Julian cried as he lurched.  
"Major!" Miles said with pounding heart.  
"The Jerries Chief!" Julian hissed.  
"What is going on?" She demanded.

"Uh...Captain? Sir?" Worf called as he came off the bottom step just as they were about to go inside.  
"Mr. Worf? Is something wrong?"  
"Uh,no sir. If you're looking for the Doctor,he is not inside."  
"Really? Where is he,the Admiral's wanted a tour of the Infirmary?"  
"He...was...called away."  
"Away? Where?" Chestler asked.  
"A...ship...arrived. Some of the crew were ill,the Doctor went to tend to them." Worf replied silently congratulating himself for his quick thinking.  
"Really? I'd be very interested in observing him in action."  
"You cannot! I mean,the illness may be contageous,we cannot allow anyone else to board the ship."  
"Until Dr. Bashir says so." Sisko added. "Until then why don't we continue our tour? I'll introduce you to some of the merchants that keep the morale up  
out this way."  
"If you'll excuse me,I must return to my duties."  
Sisko nodded and watched Worf climb the stairs to the upper Promenade as he led the others to Quark's.

"How did this happen Chief?"  
"I don't know,but my guess would be that 'green'drink he had at Quark's."  
"If that little toad intentionally did this I'll have his head!" She replied helping O'Brien get Julian to the turbolift.  
"The Captain is taking them to see the shop owners." Worf reported rejoining them.  
"Good! Nice job of keeping them out of the Infirmary,now all we have to do is get Julian there."  
"Across the open Promenade." Kira reminded him.  
"I know,I know." He sighed.  
"You two take him until I make sure the coast is clear." Miles said as they boarded the lift.

Kira clenched and unclenched her fists as the lift moved.  
She would not relax until Bashir was safely in the Infirmary.  
The lift stopped on the lower floor and she gasped.  
"OPS!" She ordered and the turbolift responded immediately whizzing them upward. "Thank the Prophets you overhauled these things last week Miles."  
She breathed turning to him.  
All Miles could do was nod and pray they hadn't been spotted.

 

 

 

 

"Wasn't that Major Kira and Chief O'Brien?" Whatley asked.  
"It certainly looked like it." Sisko nodded.  
He was certain something was going on behind his back.  
The look in their eyes...like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Captain,I am still interested in speaking to your Constable." Chestler announced drawing his thoughts back.  
"Of course Admiral." Sisko replied ushering them toward security.  
Once they were gone he vowed,he would get to the bottom of this mystery.

The turbolift reached Ops and Miles and Worf led Julian off with Kira leading the way to the office.  
"Back spasm." Miles answered the questioning looks of the crew on duty.  
They took him to the couch and sat him down while Kira dropped into the chair across from him and shook her head as he fell onto his side.  
O'Brien and Worf opted to stand.  
"So what are we going to do with him,we can't get him to the Infirmary with Sisko on the Promenade."  
Miles sighed deeply.  
Worf and Kira remained silent pondering the question.  
"Perhaps...we could transport him to the Infirmary?" Worf suggested.  
Miles shook his head.  
"If the Captain has the computer locate him he'll head there or try to contact him and until we can get him sober it's too risky.  
No,we need to get him off the station like you told the Captain he was." Miles finished and broke into a broad grin as he looked at them.  
"The Defiant." They said in unison.

 

 

 

 

 

Kira walked through the corridor and motioned them forward when she found it to be clear.  
They boarded the lift and said little to each other as it took them to the Defiant's docking berth.  
She was glad Dukat had been paranoid enough to build a 'back door' into Ops.  
The lift stopped and she again did reconnaisance.  
They moved forward and Miles and Worf more or less carried Julian along.  
They reached the airlock and Worf shifted Julian so he could place his hand on the access port since it took two command officers to board.  
The computer recognized Kira and Worf and granted access rolling the airlock open for them.  
"Lieutenant,Ensign,you saw nothing. Is that understood?" Worf ordered the two security officers on guard duty at the ship.  
"Uh...yes,sir." The Lieutenant answered for them both.  
"Good,make sure it stays that way." He ordered as they took Julian inside.

"The Doctor looked--" The Ensign whispered but was cut off.   
"We saw nothing." His superior replied.  
"Aye...sir."

The quad made their way down the corridor,past the messhall.  
Kira,in the lead,walked easily.  
Worf and O'Brien on the otherhand had a bit harder time.  
The Defiant wasn't built for three grown men to walk side-by-side in it's corridors,even if one was thin as a reed!  
"Ow!" Miles hissed as his boot made contact with a cornice board...again!  
Worf's elbow bumped the wall and he turned sideways a bit in order to avoid a second encounter.  
"Almost there." Kira whispered.  
"There is no need to be quiet Major,we are the only ones here." Worf grunted as his boot hit the corner when he turned.  
"Sorry,habit." She responded in a normal voice as the sickbay door slid open upon their reaching it.  
"Let's get him onto the bio-bed." Miles huffed as the exertion of moving Julian from place to place started to wear on him.  
Worf more or less picked Julian up and sat him on the bed then rubbed his sore elbow from the impact with the wall.  
"Okay,let's find the anti-intoxicant." Kira said as she began opening drawers next to the bed.  
"Captain,good afternoon sirs!"  
"Lieutenant,Ensign." Sisko replied as he placed his hand on the console for access. "If one of you wouldn't mind?" He motioned.  
Whatley stepped forward and let the computer scan his hand.  
"I look forward to seeing the Defiant,the specs I've seen are quite impressive." Kellin replied as the airlock rolled open granting the access.  
"I happen to think she's impressive." Sisko agreed proudly.

 

Kira stood and slammed the drawer shut on the cabinet with a snarl.  
"Hey! Careful wit my stuff!" Julian said turning to look at her.  
Kira placed her hands on her hips and bent down to him. "You don't have any anti-intoxicants onboard do you?"  
"I coulda tol' you that." He replied.  
"Julian,are you telling me we've spent the last half-hour looking for a drug to help sober you up and you don't stock it on the ship?"   
Miles asked from the foot of the bed.  
Julian tried to sit up and see him but his head was spinning so he let it fall back to the bed.  
"Don' need it,replicators don' give drinks."  
Kira sighed and hit her comm. badge.  
"Kira to Jabara."  
"Yes,Major?"  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Good,because I need a favor."

 

"My concern is that the Dominion had access to the ship more than once."  
"I'm not thrilled about it either Admiral,but there's really very little we can do to prevent it outside of the precautions we've already employed."  
His people had been working on that since the changeling had gotten on board under the guise of Ambassador Krajensky and   
nearly started a war with the Tzenkethi. A war,Sisko knew,would have made the Dominion incursion into the Alpha Quadrant nearly  
as easy as ordering a raktajino from the replicators.  
"Is it possible to see engineering?" Kellin inquired.  
"Of course Admiral,this way."

 

Kira walked through the corridor on her way to the airlock to meet Jabara who was bringing a hypospray of the hangover cure.  
The head nurse had not had not asked any questions,though Kira suspected she knew who it was for since Miles had mentioned he  
was going to bring Julian back to her and that was over an hour since then.  
Once we get Julian sober we can all get back to normal.  
She came to a dead stop and looked around in a panic.

"It's a lot of work for Chief O'Brien to keep the station and the ship in working order but somehow he manages."  
"Well,I am impressed." Kellin smiled.

Kira knelt and listened from her hiding place in the Jeffries tube and watched as Sisko and the Admiral's passed by.  
She tapped her comm. badge softly when they were out of earshot.  
"Kira to O'Brien,we've got trouble,the Captain's on board and headed your way." She whispered.

"We've got to hide him!" Miles exclaimed upon Kira's warning.  
Worf grabbed one arm,Miles the other and they pulled Julian off the bed.  
"In here." Miles replied and they headed for a closed door.  
Worf carried Julian inside and closed it behind him.  
"Why're we hidin'?"  
Worf placed his hand over Julian's mouth.  
"Ut id ou o at or?" Julian asked looking up at him with a frown.  
"You must be quiet."  
"Uh erries?"  
"Huh?"  
"The Jerries? Miles told me they were here." Julian explained once Worf removed his hand.  
"Jerries? Uh,yes,that is correct." Worf replied having no clue as to what he was talking about.  
Julian settled for humming softly to himself so much so that Worf could barely hear it.

 

 

"And this is--Chief?" Sisko was clearly startled to see his Chief of Operations in sickbay.  
"Afternoon Captain,Admiral's." Miles nodded and stood.  
Sisko could see the open panel in the bio-bed with a few pieces on the floor.  
"Problem with the bed?" Whatley asked.  
"Oh,Julian told me a couple of days ago he was having power fluctuations in this bed,thought I'd check it out for him before we go out again."  
"Good...good." Sisko nodded.  
Something untoward was definitely up since O'Brien was working sans tool kit!  
"Have you been to engineering yet?" Miles asked casually.  
"Yes,and I must say Chief,you have done an admiral job with the ship. No pun intended." Kellin complimented.  
"Well thank you sir,the Defiants a good ship."   
"We have a buffet planned in the Wardroom for 1900 so why don't I walk you back to your ship and you can freshen up and relax a bit before dinner?"  
"That sounds good Ben." Whatley agreed.  
"We'll see you there...Chief."  
"Yes,sir."  
Sisko led his superior officers out and Miles breathed a sigh of relief as he headed for the back room when the door slid open again and he spun around.  
"Chief,if you see the others please remind them I expect them to be on time for dinner."  
"Yes,sir. I will,sir. If...I...see...them that is."  
"Thank you Chief." Sisko nodded and looked at him a moment then left again.  
Miles leaned against the bio-bed and willed his heart to cease its hammering.  
He waited a beat just to be sure they were really gone before he went to the room and opened the door.  
"O'Brien to Kira,Sisko on his way off the ship."  
"I heading back to you." Kira replied softly.  
"See you soon." He answered likewise and helped Worf get Julian out and sit him back on the bed.  
Worf went to keep an eye out for Kira while Miles put the bio-bed back together.  
Julian watched him a moment then slid off the bed and went to the replicator where he got a drink of water for his dry mouth.

 

 

"Damn!" Miles cursed as he dropped the cover panel causing it to clatter to the floor.  
"I got it Chief." Kira announced coming in behind Worf.  
"Great,now all we have to do is get it into Julian." He replied standing after replacing the cover.  
"Where is the Doctor?" Worf asked.  
"He's right--" Miles stopped seeing the empty bed.  
"He was right here!" He exclaimed running to the second door.  
"If he has left here--" Worf halted heading the other way.  
"He's over here." Kira informed them kneeling next to a different bed.  
Worf and O'Brien joined her,relieved he hadn't gotten away from them as Kira injected the snoring man.  
"Let's get him back on the bed." She ordered standing.  
"Pleasant dreams Julian. You'll feel much better when you awake." Miles said as they left him after depositing him back on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Computer,have any ships docked since the Gettysburg  
this morning?" Sisko inquired as he rearranged the centerpiece on the buffet table.   
He hadn't had time to do much else since Kai Winn called on subspace demanding to speak to him which he'd spent two hours on.  
It was almost dinner time and he expected the Admiral's to be arriving soon.  
'No ships have arrived since the Gettysburg.'  
So Worf was lying,I thought as much,but why?  
"Locate Dr. Bashir."  
'Unable to locate.'  
"Where is he?"  
'Unable to locate.'  
"When did he leave?"  
'Unknown.'  
"What was his last known location?"  
'Docking port two.'  
"The Defiant?" Sisko wondered aloud  
'Please restate the question.'  
"Thank you computer,that'll be all. Sisko to Odo."  
"Go ahead."  
"Constable,the computer can't locate Dr. Bashir,see if you can find him. I suggest you try the Defiant first."  
"Understood,Odo out."  
Quark walked in just as he closed the channel.  
"Quark,what is this green stuff?" He asked as he peered at it.  
"I'm glad you asked Captain..."�


	2. Chapter 2

The Admiral's arrived followed by Kira,Worf and O'Brien and the buffet began.  
Sisko didn't have time to to speak with them since he had to be attentive to the brass.  
"Tell me Captain,will Dr. Bashir be joining us this evening,I would very much like to hear about the people he treated this afternoon." Admiral Chestler asked.  
"I'm not sure,I haven't spoken to him."  
"I doubt he'll be here sirs,I saw him just a while ago and he looked beat. He probably went back to his quarters and fell asleep." Miles supplied.  
Well,some of it was true. I did see him a little bit ago and he did fall asleep,so it's not like I'm lying,Miles thought as Sisko nodded.  
"Well,I don't know about you but I am famished." Kira interjected picking up a plate. "Quark,what is all this?"

 

"Computer,is Dr. Bashir aboard the Defiant at this time?"  
'Affirmative.'  
"Odo to Bashir."  
Lieutenant Chadwick looked to him when there was no reply.  
"Computer,locate Dr. Bashir." Odo ordered.  
'Dr. Bashir is presently in sickbay.'  
"Inform me if he moves from his present location." He ordered as they commenced forward.

 

"This chicken terracotta is excellent." Admiral Kellin commented as she took another bite of it.  
"Try the potatoes." Kira advised.  
"What did you call this drink Mr. Quark?" T'Var asked.  
"It's 'Green'." He answered refilling the man's glass. "Just got it in today,Dr. Bashir certainly enjoyed it."  
O'Brien's fork stopped half-way to his mouth and he exchanged a look with Kira and Worf who glared at Quark a moment then looked away.  
"When did you see the Doctor?" Chestler asked.  
"He had a late lunch."  
"He mentioned being called away right in the middle of lunch." Miles chimed in casually.  
Kira breathed a silent sigh of relief for Miles quick thinking.  
"I find it very refreshing." T'Var responded.  
"Go easy on it Admiral,I just found it contains alcohol though you'd have to drink about six of these things to get drunk." Quark grinned.   
Kira and O'Brien glanced at each other,Julian had six of those things?  
They'd never known him to drink that much of anything at one time.  
"Odo to Sisko."  
Sisko tapped his comm. badge.  
"Just a minute Constable. If you excuse me?"  
The Admiral's nodded as he stood.  
"I wonder what that's all about?" Miles uttered as they watched him go to the door.  
Kira shrugged but watched curiously just the same.

 

"Go ahead Constable." Sisko ordered quietly.  
"I'm on the Defiant,I think you'd better come down here."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Come to sickbay."  
"Understood,Sisko out."  
He thought a moment the returned to the table.   
"I'm afraid something has come up that I need to attend to."  
"Maybe I should go." Kira said rising.  
"No,I'll take care of this myself. Please continue with dinner,I don't expect this to take long."  
His three officers watched with open puzzlement as he exited the room and wondered what Odo had called about that Sisko dained to handle himself.  
"Major,I am quite interested in Bajor's economy."  
"Of course Admiral T'Var." Kira replied turning her attention to the business at hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're positive this is an anti-intoxicant?"  
"The computer confirmed it."  
Sisko slammed his fist down on the cabinet next to the bio-bed where Julian was sleeping soundly.  
"Are you telling me my Chief Medical Officer is drunk?!?"  
"It would appear that way sir." Odo replied unfazed by his anger.  
"Stay with him Lieutenant,when he wakes up contact Odo!"  
"Aye,sir!"  
"Not a word of this to anyone Constable."  
Odo nodded.  
"Ops to Captain Sisko,a Bajoran shuttle carrying the First Minister has arrived."  
"Handle it Constable,I need to get back to the Wardroom." Sisko ordered as he headed for the door.  
He glanced back as it opened and frowned at his sleeping doctor  
How could you do this Julian? Today of all days! You'd better have a damn good explanation!  
He stepped through with the door into the corridor with Odo keeping pace.

 

"This station was a mess when we first came aboard. The Cardassian's sabotaged every system and deleted every file.   
It took almost a year to replace or integrate their systems with Federation ones. The files are still fragmented and   
we've doen what we could with them but I'm afraid it would take my crew working round the clock for six months straight to get them completely done."  
"There are other matters more pressing." Kellin replied taking a sip of the green liquid.  
"Which is why we haven't bothered with them too much." Miles answered.  
"Captain Sisko has returned." Worf said as he stood just aside from the Chief.  
They watched serruptitiously as Kira walked over to Sisko and Odo.

 

"Is everything okay." She asked them.  
"Fine." Sisko replied. "Excuse me."  
"So what's going on?" She asked Odo discreetly.  
"A minor situation."  
"That required the Captain's personal attention?"  
"I thought it best if he handled it...to avoid unnecessary incident."  
Kira nodded unsure of what he meant by that.

 

Sisko poured a glass of "green" and studied it.  
Have many of these things did Julian drink?  
Quark had said Julian seemed to like it which would imply he'd had a few...obviously more than a few since he's dead to the world at the moment.  
He took a sip of it and tasted the lemon/lime flavor on his tongue as he turned and surveyed the people in the room.  
He zeroed in on O'Brien and thought about what he'd said earlier about seeing Julian.  
Did he know Julian was drunk?  
He was working in sickbay without his tool kit...  
Odo found Julian in sickbay...coincidence?  
Why do I think it's not?  
He caught Worf watching Kira and Odo and his eyes narrowed.  
Worf kept us from going to the Infirmary with the lie about Julian tending to an illness on a ship but the computer said no ships  
had docked here since the Gettysburg.  
So he and O'Brien were involved in covering Julian's butt.  
His eyes traveled to Kira who was chatting with Odo and Chestler.  
Odo clearly had no knowledge of Julian's predicament...but did Kira?  
He hated suspecting his crew of duplicity but they  
were obviously trying to protect Julian so he couldn't fault them for that but he was angry that they chose to keep him in the dark.  
Once this dinner is over I will get to the bottom of this.  
He sighed as the doors opened and Bajor's First Minister,Shakaar Adon and Kai Winn,with her entourage,entered followed by two guards who  
stationed themselves at the door.  
He put the drink down and went to greet them wondering how they got wind of this little gathering.  
Kira? She might have told Shakaar but never Winn.  
She probably has the First Ministers office bugged.  
He smiled at that thought as he welcomed them.  
"Captain,I am extremely disappointed I was not invited by you to meet with your Admiral's." Winn said haughtily.  
"My apologies Kai,First Minister,the Admiral's were simply here for a tour of the station and are leaving after dinner."  
"We certainly understand though I'm glad Kira let me know so I could spaek to them about Bajor's economy."  
"Adon,this is Admiral T'Var,he was just asking me about our economy and I told him you were the man to see."  
"Thank you Nerys,it's a pleasure Admiral,shall we find a quiet corner?"

 

Julian rolled over onto his side drawing the Lieutenant closer to see if he were awake.  
He heard the doctor sigh and knew he was back asleep and probably would be for a few more hours so he stepped back to his post and waited once more.

 

Sisko stood by the window and watched the Kai dominate the room and she had so often in the past.  
She had been there for two hours and made sure she spoke to each Admiral at length,'on her people's behalf' of course.  
Sisko knew full well she never did anything for 'her people' unless it was sure to benefit her as well.  
"Hiding over here Ben?" Admiral Whatley smiled as he joined him.  
"Apparently not well enough." Sisko replied with a slight smile of his own.  
"The woman's a born politician." Whatley uttered dropping his voice.  
"I've noticed."  
"Well,we got to be going,we've got a few stops to make on the way back to Earth." He answered in  
a normal voice.  
"It was nice to have you here,come back anytime."  
"Oh,you can count on it Ben and I wouldn't be surprised if Jaresh Enyo dropped in on you."  
"Just give me some advanced warning so we can set up some security measures for the President." The last thing we need is   
an assassination attempt by the Dominion!  
"I will. If I'm informed myself that is." Whatley laughed.  
Sisko shook his head and smiled as he walked over to the others.  
"Thank you Captain,this is a most interesting station...and the Bajoran's a most intriguing people." T'Var said  
"Tell Dr. Bashir I'm sorry we weren't able to speak but I anticipate his report on that ship's crew." Chestler added.  
"I do as well Admiral."  
"It was a pleasure meeting all of you,especially you Constable,I'll be looking into implementing some of your security suggestions." Kellin added her regards.  
"I don't know about you Kai but I have a meeting in the morning so I need to get back home."  
"I am ready to leave Shakaar...and Captain,I do hope you'll remember me the next time you have such important guests aboard this Bajoran/Federation station."  
Sisko couldn't miss the emphasis she placed on Bajoran.  
"My apologies again Kai Winn and I will certainly notify you the next time."  
Winn nodded and turned to the Admiral's.  
"It was a pleasure to speak with you all."  
"It was our pleasure Kai Winn." Whatley answered for them all.  
"Shall we Kai?" Shakaar asked and received a nod in reply as she swept past.  
"Captain." Shakaar acknowledged receiving a look of understanding about his traveling companion.  
"Have a safe trip First Minister."  
"Thank you,hopefully it will be quiet as well."  
"Shakaar!" Winn called impatiently from the door.  
"Maybe not." Shakaar sighed.  
Sisko insisted he and his crew walk all of them to their ships.

The airlock rolled closed on the Gettysburg and Sisko breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Chadwick to Constable Odo."  
"Just a moment Lieutenant."  
"Let's go back to the Wardroom." Sisko ordered his crew with a look to Odo.  
"I need to--"  
"It isn't a request Major." He interrupted her as he started for the turbolift.  
Kira,O'Brien and Worf exchanged a look but followed him onto the turbolift.  
"We'll meet you there Constable." Sisko added before they descended out of sight.

"I take it our wayward Doctor has awoken?" Odo replied into his comm. badge.  
"Just now,sir."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes,make sure he stays put."  
"Yes,sir."

 

 

 

 

Julian stretched and yawned as he awoke.  
He still felt tired as he sat up and was momentarily confused before he realized he was in the small sickbay aboard the Defiant,   
then came the question as to why he was there and how he got there since he had no recollection of coming to the sickbay,  
the last clear memory he had was of eating lunch in Quark's.  
He slid off the side of the bed and stumbled toward the door.  
"I'm sorry sir,but the Constable would like you to remain here until he arrives."  
Julian started as a Starfleet security officer appeared at his side.  
"Oh,I didn't even see you there." Julian breathed with a shaky smile. "I need to get back to the Infirmary."  
"As I said sir," The Lieutenant replied taking hold of his arm,"Constable Odo will be along shortly  
to speak with you."  
Julian looked at the man's hand gripping his arm then at the man himself and narrowed his eyes.  
"Please release my arm." He requested clenching his jaw.  
"I'll take it from here Chadwick,return to the station." Odo ordered coming into sickbay.  
The Lieutenant nodded and left Odo to deal with Julian.  
"I'm glad to see you're up and about...the Captain would like to see you in the Wardroom." Odo informed him and  
walked to the door causing it to open and waited with crossed arms for Julian to follow.  
Julian in return frowned at him then sighed.  
"Lead on."

 

Sisko walked over to Quark and pulled him aside from where he was packing the leftovers up.  
"Quark,I have a question to ask you and I want an honest answer."  
"Honest?"  
"Completely." Sisko insisted.  
Quark swallowed but nodded.  
"How much of that "Green drink" did Julian have with lunch?"  
"I don't know,a couple of glasses. Why?"  
"Just curious,thank you Quark. Carry on."  
Quark nodded and returned to his task thinking up ways to capitalize on the question.

 

 

O'Brien exchanged uneasy glances with Kira and Worf as he sat on the sofa.  
Sisko had ordered them to sit yet hadn't said a word to them since.  
Was he waiting for Odo to come back before he could explain why they were there? Did it have anything to do with why he left earlier when Odo called?

Kira watched Sisko who was watching the door.  
What was going on?  
She didn't know but her senses were alerting her.  
They used to do that in the Resistance which signal something,usually an impending disaster,was about to happen.

Worf sat stiffly on the edge of the chair across from Miles and Kira on the couch.  
I am the Tactical Officer,I should be aware of what is going on here,but I am not.  
Why has the Captain chosen to keep us,me,in the dark?

 

They all looked up when the doors opened and each paled,a rare occurance for a Klingon,when Julian and Odo walked in.  
"Take a seat Doctor,I'll be with you in a minute."  
"Aye,sir."  
He and Odo watched their CMO drop into a chair and saw O'Brien lean forward and whisper to him.  
"He doesn't appear to know why you want to see him." Odo quietly informed the Captain.  
"That doesn't surprise me."

 

"You feel okay?" Miles whispered.  
"I feel fine,why do you ask?" Julian whispered back and thought how odd it was when people did that in reply to being whispered to.  
Miles slumped back on the couch and sighed deeply.  
"What?" Julian asked with furrowed brow.  
Kira frowned at him and looked to O'Brien who simply shook his head.  
Worf scowled at him and looked away.  
"What?!?" Julian reiterated with confusion.  
"Here it comes." The Chief muttered under his breath as Sisko and Odo came over.  
"Quark,this is a private meeting,you'll have to leave." Odo ordered.  
"I'm not finished yet."  
"Come back later."  
"We're almost done Odo."  
"Quark,if you don't leave now I will take you to the security office,lock you in one of the cells and   
forget about you until morning!" Odo growled.  
"It must be important." Quark grinned as he fingered his lobes.  
"Out! Or I'll shut your bar down for two weeks!"  
"Okay,okay! We're going. Come on Freel." Quark grumbled. He couldn't afford to lose that much latinum.  
Odo motioned for Sisko to wait a moment then walked noiselessly to the door and found Quark eavesdropping on the other side.  
"Quark!" Odo threatened and sent the Ferengi scurrying down the corridor.  
Once he was sure the diminutive con-artist was gone,and would stay that way by putting a guard at the door,he nodded to Sisko.  
"So,"Sisko turned to them pleasantly,"who would like to begin?"  
Julian was the only one to meet his eyes and he wore an utterly blank expression.  
Sisko frowned when the others remained silent.  
"All right...Mr. Worf,why don't we start with you?"  
"Excuse me sir,but what is this about?" Julian asked before Worf could answer.  
Sisko crouched down in front of him.  
"What have you done today Julian?"  
"Sir?"  
"Where did you go? Who did you see? Tell me."  
"Well...I got up and went to the Infirmary where I met Worf and we went and greeted the Admiral's,I went back to the Infirmary and  
did some work then I went to Quark's for lunch."  
"And what time was that?"  
"Um...after 1300 sir."  
"What time did you leave Quark's?"  
"I...I'm not really sure,things are a bit fuzzy from that point on." Julian admitted.  
"What is the next clear memory you have?" Sisko asked walking over to the buffet.  
"Waking up in the Defiant's sickbay."  
"I see. Did you have any of these things drink at Quark's?" Sisko asked holding up the bottle for him to see.  
"It's 'Green'!" Julian answered smiling.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Oh,yes sir. It's very good."  
"Do you recall how much of this you had to drink?"  
"No,not really."  
"Catch." Sisko ordered and tossed him a hypospray. "Can you tell me what was loaded in it?"  
Kira cringed as she realized she had left it behind.  
Julian removed the capsule and checked it out.  
He looked at Sisko then at the capsule again and started to realize why his memories were so fuzzy.  
"It's an anti-intoxicant." He answered quietly.  
"Would you like to guess where Odo found it?"  
"In sickbay." Kira replied for him keeping her eyes to the floor.  
So she did know,Sisko pursed his lips.  
"It's my fault sir." Miles added.  
"Care to elaborate?" Odo asked.  
"I found Julian in Quark's. He...was drunk. I also kept you and the Admiral's from seeing him sir."  
"I am also to blame Captain. I diverted you from the Infirmary with a lie." Worf stated.  
"And I helped them get Julian on the Defiant so you wouldn't find out he was drunk. I got the antiintoxicant as well." Kira admitted.  
"You did all this to keep me from getting into trouble?"  
Miles nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Do you know what would have happened had the Admiral's seen you?!? What kind of mess we would all be in right now?!?" Sisko asked angrily.  
"We damn well wouldn't be working here anymore! Or for that matter for Starfleet! You should have told me about this immediately so we  
could have taken care of it then and there! You all acted irresponsibly and I am extremely disappointed--!"  
"Oh,uh, I thought you were done." Quark said as they came back inside.  
"I'm sorry sir." The guard apologized staring daggers at Quark who had snuck in before he could stop them.  
"We'll just be leaving." Quark added quickly upon seeing Sisko's face.  
"Wait." Julian requested standing. "Quark,many glasses of 'green' did I have with lunch?"  
"A couple." Quark shrugged.  
"Actually it was eight." Freel answered.  
"FREEL! I told you to go easy on it because it had Romulan ale in it!"  
"I did Quark,but that was after the Doctor left."  
"Freel." Quark muttered.  
"You can leave now Quark,we'll let you know when our business has concluded." Odo replied taking him by the elbow and tossing him out.  
Neither Ferengi protested this time.

 

 

 

 

"Respectfully sir,I deserve full punishment. They were only trying to help me and I take responsibility for all of it." Julian said determinedly.  
"Wait a minute," Kira objected,"I knew what I was doing by helping him. I'm no innocent. I deserve punishment for my part in covering this up."  
"As do I sir. I was just trying to keep my friend from getting into trouble so I'm just as guilty." O'Brien chimed in.  
"I acted both honorably and dishonorably--" Worf started.  
"Stop! This is no one's fault but my own!"  
"Julian you--"  
"No,Miles! You don't understand. I appreciate what you all tried and are still trying to do for me,but I am responsible for this.  
I drank so much beacuse my mouth was dry. It was dry because I took an antihistamine and it's one of the side effects.   
I took the drug because of...this rash." Julian sighed pushing up his sleeve so they could all see the red bumps on his arm.   
"The damn thing itches so much I had to take something to get through the day. I knew how important it was to you that everything go  
smoothly for the Admiral's visit so I didn't tell you sir,but I should have and I'm sorry. So you see,everything that happened is completely  
my fault and I deserve the punishment,not them."  
"Julian," Kira spoke up before Sisko could as she examined his arm,"this isn't a rash...it's the Bajoran flu."  
"Are you sure?" Sisko asked.  
"The Cardassian's got the same bumps when they contracted it a few months before they left."  
"I thought human's were immune." He replied looking at his CMO concerned.  
"So did I. Some of my staff probably have it too,not to mention others on the station. The incubation is obviously longer in us and   
the symptoms different. I wonder how many other species have it but don't know it because the symptoms are not what we normally   
associate with the Bajoran's contractions."  
"Where are you going?" Odo asked as Julian headed for the door.  
"Constable,we could be looking at a widespread epidemic. I need to get to the Infirmary and get an immunization program set up immediately.  
Oh,sir,everyone who's been on the station in the past week,Bajoran's excluded since they've been treated all ready,will need to be examined,  
including the three of you. Make sure everyone knows this is not optional,even though the flu is relatively harmless to Bajoran's it may   
cause complications in other species." Julian answered as the doors opened. "Oh...I shudder to think how many ships have been here in the last week...  
Starfleet will have to take care of it,please notify them at once." Julian requested then left.  
Everyone looked at Sisko for orders.  
"You heard him people,we have work to do to bring this flu under control. Worf,get a list of the ships here in the last week and  
start tracking them down,contact Starfleet and let them know what's going on and that we'll need help. Major,Constable,get together on security,  
Julian said the examinations are not optional so make sure everyone get's the point. Chief...get your crew together should we have some panicker's  
who try to get off the station...let's go people."

Sisko sighed as his senior officers scattered.  
This isn't the way I thought the night would end.  
I didn't even have a punishment for them except the dressing down for lying to me.  
He walked to the door and turned back tapping his comm. badge.  
"Sisko to Quark,you can finish cleaning up...after you and Freel report to the Infirmary. That's an order."  
Sisko smiled as he closed the channel.  
It's been a hell of a day.

 

THE END  
1998


End file.
